Our Odd (Not so little) Family
by grimmswan
Summary: Speculation/AU My vision on what could happen when Diana is reunited with her mother. Will be multi chapters, because I see family events in the future. (At least for my stories)
1. Chapter 1

"I won't be locked up anymore. I am done being told what to do and done being always in a different place, never staying anywhere for long" Diana was filled with pain and rage and she was not going to trust him easily.

"I was just wondering if you would like to meet your little brother." Nick asked calmly

"Brother?"

"Yes, he's a baby, his name is Kelly. Your mother named him after my mother, his grandmother and the woman that took care of you the first year of your life. I don't know if you remember her, but she gave her life to keep you safe."

"I remember." Diana gave Nick a curious look. She took out a necklace and opened the locket. "This baby is you"

Nick nodded.

"I will go with you, but only to meet my mother and my brother. If this is a trick, I will know and I will kill you."

Diana got into Nick's truck. They drove in silence for a while, neither one feeling the need to say anything.

When they pulled into the garage, Nicked turned to Diana.

"I don't want to tell you what to do, or do something that you are not comfortable with, but your mother will want to hug you. It would be a huge favor to me if you would let her. I know she has missed you so much and she did not know that you were going to be taken from her, she would have never agreed to it. At the time it was thought to be the best plan, but your mother knew nothing about it. So, I am asking you to not be angry with her and to give her a chance. You can hate me and be angry with me, but please not her."

Diana could see that this man loved her mother very much. His heart laid bare, he was doing nothing to hide his concern, and that made Diana decide to trust him.

As they entered Diana stayed alert, taking in every detail of her new surroundings.

There stood a blonde woman with tears in her eyes.

"Diana" Adalind started reaching out but hesitated, realising her daughter most likely did not know her and would not want to be touched by a stranger.

But Diana reached out and stepped into Adalind's arms.

Adalind's expression was of surprise, wonder, and joy. She wrapped her arms tight around her daughter and vowed to never let go, again.

Nick looked on as mother and daughter embraced, finally reunited. He was greatly relieved that Diana had chosen to listen to Nick's request.

"I would like to meet my brother, if that is ok."

Adalind gave a watery laugh, nodding her head. "His name is Kelly. We"

"Named him after his grandmother" Diana finished, then pointed to Nick. "He told me"

Adalind and Nick's eyes met and they shared a smile.

Diana stared at her baby brother in his crib. He was only a year younger than her, but outsiders would think they were twelve years apart.

Nick and Adalind stood at one end of the crib, watching the siblings meet for the first time.

Diana looks up at them, "What will he call you?"

"Hopefully mommy and daddy" Nick replied.

"Should I call you the same?"

"Whatever you feel comfortable with Diana, I won't try to push you into accepting me as your mom until you are ready. I am just grateful that you are here." Adalind spoke with a quiet wavering voice. Her emotions were too much to keep full control of.

"Mother" Diana tried the word out, "Mommy, mamma, mom."

Diana looks at Adalind, "I will call you mom" she then looks at Nick, "and I will call you dad, if that is alright."

To shocked to say anything, Nick just nodds. Adalind however has a bright smile on her face. Not only has her daughter accepted her, but she has also accepted Nick, and already sees them as parents.

Kelly lets out a shriek, holding his hands out to Diana.

"I think he wants your attention" Nick says to Diana, a smile on his face.

Diana tilts her head to the side for a moment, then reaches into the crib, allowing Kelly to grasp onto her finger with his little hand.

"He is little, but very strong" Diana remarks.

Trubel enters the residence. She and Diana look at each other a little warily. Both trying to get an access of whether the other is a potential threat.

"Diana, this is Teressa, but we all call her trouble, she is a grimm like me.

Trubel, this is Adalind's daughter Diana, she is a hexenbiest like Adalind." Nick decides introducing them in this way would be best. Explaining what made each girl unique and who each girl most resembled would help them feel more at ease with one another.

"Sister?" Diana asks Nick, obviously indicating she thought Nick and Trubel were siblings.

"Trubel and I are not related by blood, but I do consider her a part of my family. Just as I now consider you a part of the family."

She tried to hide it, but Nick saw a slight smile flit over Diana's face at being called family.

It was time to start dinner. Adalind of course took charge since she was the best (only) cook in the home. She gave out instructions to Nick and Trubel on what she needed, cut, sliced, chopped or shredded.

To Diana, she decided it was best not to boss the girl around. Her daughter had probably had too much of that already. Instead, she asked what Diana wanted to help with or if she would rather spend the time playing with her baby brother.

As it turned out, Diana could both help in the kitchen and keep Kelly occupied.

Using her powers, Diana danced Kelly's toy fox and wolf around him. When a knife was dropped, or something spilled, it floated back into place.

Both Nick and Adalind's eyes widened in surprise. They shared a look, but said nothing.

Impressed Trubel said "I like this kid already"

Diana gave a smug smile.

Dinner passed pleasantly. Diana was curious about everyone in her new family. She asked lot of questions about how Nick and Trubel were different from her and her mother and who Kelly would take after.

"We don't know who Kelly will be like" Adalind answered. "He might be like me, he might be like Nick, or he might be like both of us."

"Who ever he takes after" Nick injected. "We will help him understand himself and the world he will grow up in. I won't make him go through what Trubel and I went through."

Adalind gives him a sympathetic look. Diana a curious one.

Nick explains. "I knew nothing about wesson or magic or grimms. One day it just started, seeing the creature beneath the human form. At least my aunt had arrived that day and explained some it to me, and then Monroe was kind enough to fill in most of the blanks. Trubel spent her teen years not knowing her heritage or the wesson world, until our paths crossed and I was able to share with her what I learned."

"Who's Monroe?"

"A blutbad friend who I was lucky enough to meet. It's an odd story, but the short version of it is, he showed me how to be the type of grimm that would be respected, not just feared. He and Rosalie, his fuchsbaugh wife, have saved my life more times than I can count. I consider them a part of my family too, and if it's all right, I would like them to re meet you. The last time they saw you, you were an infant. Would you like to meet them? Again?"

"Yes, I would. They sound very interesting."


	2. Diana meets Monroe and Rosalie Again

"Wow! Your so big. I mean Nick told us you had grown up fast, all though everyone says that about kids, but with you. You were an infant two years ago when you were in this house and now look at you. You look like, maybe twelve, thirteen."

"It's really nice to meet you again, Diana" Rosalie interrupted her husband and shook hands with the girl, who was laughing at the rambling blutbad.

"It's nice meet you too. Dad told me a lot about you and how the both of you have helped him since he became a grimm. He said you saved his life many, many times"

"He saved our lives a few times as well."

"Dad?" Monroe lifted his eyebrows in question.

"Diana has decided she wants to call me dad, since that's what Kelly will be calling me"

"What about Renard"

"I will call him dad as well. A person can have multiple fathers and multiple mothers."Diana said defensively.

"You're right" Rosalie said gently. "A person can have multiple parents. Happens all the time."

Adalind, who had had her arm around her daughter the whole time, hugged her daughter tighter, laying her head gently on Diana's as she was doing it, and gave a thankful smile to Rosalie.

Kelly, who was in Adalind's other arm, sensed his mommies emotions, gave her a tight hug around her neck and a wet sloppy kiss.

"Ew Kelly" Diana giggled at seeing baby dribble on her mother's cheek.

As the women, with Kelly, were sitting on the couch, Monroe looks at Nick and says, "How is everything going so far with Diana. I see that Adalind hasn't stopped touching her since you guys got here."

"Last night, Diana and Kelly slept in the bed with us. Not a lot of room, but Adalind needed to hold both of her children to make sure she wasn't going to lose them. Diana seems to understand what her mom is going through and has been so open and accepting of her new family."

"It's bound to be awfully crowded in the loft now. Diana is essentially a teenager and you and Adalind are going to want to have your privacy" Monroe hinted.

"I know, I've already been thinking and realised that either we're going to have to move again or renovate the factory. I need my family to be safe, but we can't all sleep in the same room forever."

"Whatever you need man, you know Rosalie and I will be happy to help. Considering everything that has happened, you have been handling all the changes pretty well, anyone else would have gone insane by now."

"I don't have time to go insane" Nick laughed self deprecatingly. "First I had a new baby and his mother to take care of, keeping them safe became top priority. At the same time Black Claw emerged and H.W. became known to me. Now I have a two year old teenage witch in my family. Adalind will be handling most of the witch part, but it is still something to keep in mind" He sighs and says "The truth is the only thing that has kept me calm is focusing on my family." Nick looks at Monroe and smiles. "And I am grateful for every member."

Monroe smiles back at him. "The fact that this odd group of people keep you sane is proof of just how messed up our lives are"

"Could not agree more"

Nick and Monroe joined the others. The conversation flowed easily. Mostly the topics were about life with Nick. Such as how the two wesson first met him and then each other, and many of the adventures they have been involved with in solving crimes in Portland.

Diana saw a strong friendship and understood Nick seeing them as part of his family. So much love flowed between them all. There was even affection toward her mother, a kind of sweet tenderness. Diana hoped to have that some day. In fact it seemed to be already starting. How they treated her made her feel like one of them. She wondered if it was because of Nick, or it was just how this couple were.

"Do you want to see something really cool?" Monroe asked Diana.

Diana sat up with interest.

Monroe left the room and came back with a semi large wooden clock, obviously old, so obviously an antique.

"I just finished restoring it. Nick help me out."

Nick helped hold the clock while monroe moved the hour hand to the twelve.

The clock gave a chime of music, the song recognisable to the tune of a waltz, instead of a cuckoo bird, a man dressed in uniform and a woman in a fancy dress came twirly out in a dance.

"Is this awesome or what. They had to have put in a great deal of work when crafting this. And the fact that they chose a couple dancing in the design meant that this was a wedding present. This was stored in some guy's attic for God knows how long. He owed a friend of mine some money and that friend decided to give it to me as payment for maintaining his family's grandfather clock."

"Monroe has been a little obsessed with figuring out the clocks history" Rosalie explained.

"Monroe. Obsessed. Over a clock. Shocking." Nick deadpanned, but gave a smirk at Monroe's glare.

Monroe shifted in his stance to give Nick a retort but ended up knocking the clock out of their grasp.

There was a gasp as the clock fell, but stopped midair and rose back to Monroe's hold.

All eyes fell on Diana, whose eyes glowed purple for a moment then returned to their original blue.

"Kid, you are my new favorite person" Monroe said sincerely

Rosalie nodded. "Thank you Diana. You just saved me from a night with a mopey butbad."

Adalind hugged Diana "that's my girl" she said softly.

Diana smiled at the praise from everyone and at the love she heard in her mother"s voice.

They were all looking at her with wonder, not fear. There wasn't any indication that they thought she and her powers would be the perfect tool for their own advancements. In fact they all seemed to be happy with how their lives already were. None of them spoke about wanting anything more than a safe happy family.

It made Diana feel like she had a real home, with a real family.


	3. Nick's shirts

Nick sorts through his dresser drawer, he could have sworn he had more clothes than this. His wardrobe seemed to be half the size it use to be.

Walking out to the kitchen, he see's the reason for it.

Well

Reasons.

Three to be exact.

Adalind, Trubel and the newest addition Diana were all wearing his shirts.

So that's where they all got to.

Nick walks over to Adalind, who is making breakfast, puts his arms around her from behind and whispers, "I am starting to think you are trying to hint at something. The way my shirts keep disappearing."

"They're comfortable and they smell like you." Adalind said softly, almost purring from having Nick hold her while wearing his shirt. She leaned back, resting her head on his chest, humming at the feel and scent of Nick all around her.

If Nick had had any doubts about whether Adalind really loved him or not, they were eliminated by the serenity he saw in her face, caused by the attention he was currently showing her.

"Ugh guys, too much." Diana looked at the embracing couple, "You're always hugging and kissing."

Adalind dropped her head and blushed. Nick, however, laughed. "Really, alway hugging and kissing." He gets a mischievous glint in his eyes, starts to creep toward Diana, who knows exactly what game this is, since they play it all the time.

"NOOOOOOO" Diana squeals with laughter as Nick chases her, soon has his arms wrapped around her tight and plants messy kisses all over her face.

Kelly, shouts at his daddy and big sister playing. Diana and Nick go to Kelly and smother kisses all over him. The baby laughs and tries to grab a hold on someone"s hair.

"Alright you guys enough playing. Time to eat." Adalind calls to everyone.

Trubel is the first to sit down. Nick gives her a kiss on the head on his way to sit beside Adalind. He feels a wave of love come over him at the sight of his family at the table. It puts him in a good mood for the rest of the day.

There is just one thing that keeps nagging him.

"You know Rosalie, you are the only woman in my life that doesn't steal my shirts"

"She's also the only woman in your life who doesn't sleep at your place." Monroe inputs.

"True"

Nick had stopped at the spice shop to ask about what the two wesson thought about the details of a case he was working on and had decided to air a little of his minor grievance.

"I take it the newest addition has taken on the same habit as her mother and likes wearing your shirts." Rosalie asks with a smile.

"Yep, and you add Trubel, who likes to stay with us from time to time, I am close to being completely shirtless."

"I doubt Adalind would mind that too much"

"But I think my sort of stepdaughter would be uncomfortable. The poor girl already looks mortified every time she sees her mother and I kiss."

"All kids have that reaction. Just wait until Kelly gets older, I'm sure he will be making those same faces."

"So I'll have two traumatized children to my credit, great"

"You really are a dad now." Monroe chuckled.

"I wonder if all fathers have to deal with the women of the house always stealing clothes"

"I remember feeling so safe and loved whenever I had on one of my father's shirts on" Rosalie gives her husband a loving look. "I feel that way whenever I wear one of Monroe's as well. I think it's the scent, reminding me I have someone who will always be there for me. Wethor I need comfort or protection, there is someone in my life who will provide both."

"Well now I feel guilty for even saying anything." Nick also felt touched. If what Rosalie said applied to what Adalind, Trubel, and Diana were reminded of everytime they wore one of his shirts, it meant they saw him as both a protector and friend. They felt peace from just his scent. That made a man feel good about himself and what he had accomplished in his life. His family knew he would take care of them. Life didn't get better than that. At least not in Nick's opinion.

So he didn't get to wear all his shirts as often, who cares. His family loved him and wanted to be close to him as often as possible. Losing his shirts was no great tragedy in comparison.

When he got home that night he was greeted by a high pitched "Dad" and a body crashing into him with a hug.

"High, Diana" Nick returns the hug and kisses the top of her head. He than moves to Adalind, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her on the lips with much more passion, but not too much, no need to traumatize the young witch.

"We're glad you're home. When we were out today, getting groceries, we saw all theses police cars and heard a lot of sirens go off. We got worried that you would be got up in some trouble and might not make it home tonight." Adalind explained, concern evident in her eyes.

"A bank got held up by five gunmen. Someone had tripped the alarm and the police got there before the robbers got out. Three are in lock up, one is in the hospital and one is in the morgue. No cops were shot at all. Hank and I were there but only afterwards to take down witness statements and be sure everything was as cut and dry as it seemed."

Adalind sighed with relief. She had tried to stay calm for Kelly and Diana, but knew they could sense how upset their mother was.

She knew Nick's job was dangerous. Actually both of his jobs were dangerous. She accepted that. Accepted there might be a night when he wouldn't come home.

The future was never certain.

Her life was proof of how unpredictable it could be.

But she loved Nick. Felt safe with him. Life felt right with him. And she would not trade a single moment. So she accepted the danger and accepted she would always worry.

A life with Nick was worth it.

Adalind reached up and kissed Nick's lips again, just to be sure he was real. And maybe because it was fun getting to kiss Nick anytime she wanted.

They gazed at each other a moment, than Adalind went back to making dinner and Nick picked up his son.

"Oh, before I forget, Trubel had to go to Zurich. She called to tell me because she couldn't reach you and didn't want you worry." Adalind informed Nick.

"I will still worry about her." Nick smiles at her. "Like I always worry about any family member who is not in my sight."

Adalind smiles back at him. But then gives him one more piece of information. "She also said she was taking one of your T-shirts with her."

"Son of a"


	4. Movie night at Bud's house

Bud invited everybody for a movie night.

It was a chance for Diana to be around other children and to see other wesson who did not plot to take over the world or overthrow governments.

They decided on family friendly comedies. Movies where there was no real plot. Just silly characters doing crazy stuff, though with always the best of intentions.

The current movie was one of those multiple storyline and points of view types. It featured a resort hotel that was hosting several different weddings. The challenges that each wedding faced were real life, everyday problems, but played off with a comedic twist.

The first story featured a bridezilla who was driving everyone around her crazy with her outrageous demands. From seeing invisible stains on her wedding dress, to thinking the flowers looked wilted and demanding fresher replacements.

"Any of your wives act like that." Wu asked Hank.

"The second one did, should have been a clue to how the marriage would be. The fourth woman I was engaged to also acted like that, but she called off the wedding before the invitations were sent, so at least others were saved that grief." Hank replied.

Another storyline featured meddling mothers who claimed to only want the best for their children. Though each had a different opinion to what that was, and would go behind their own children's backs to get one up on the other in order to get their way.

Nick heard Bud mumble something about his own mother in-law, and sounding familiar, but he had quieted quickly when his wife looked over at him.

There was also a sister who was upset her younger sibling was getting married before her and tried to sabotage the event, but was alway interrupted before any real harm could be done.

"My sister ruining our grandmothers dress was the best wedding gift she gave me" Rosalie smiles remembering. It had meant a lot to her that her in-laws had bought her that perfect dress she had wanted.

In the movie, the young couple were so upset with their family's antics that they threatened to un invite all of them if they did not behave.

But it was the story about a woman with a daughter that Diana seemed to be most interested in.

In this story, the little girl was the spitting image of her mother the bride. The girl wore a dress similar to the bride's dress, but had a crown of roses on her head, while the bride wore three roses above her flowing veil.

Both mother and daughter had blonde hair and blue eyes. The groom, who was obviously to be the step dad to the little girl, had dark hair and blue eyes. He gave his step daughter a locket, as a way of showing her he was committed to being a father, in the same manner giving his bride a ring meant he was committed to being a husband.

Diana turned and looked at Nick and Adalind. They could see her making comparisons from the movie to the situation they were in at the moment.

The similarities were not lost on the other members of the group either.

"Are you two getting married" Diana asked.

"We haven't talked about it and our relationship is still too new to really think about that right now" Adalind explained.

"But you love each other. He wants to marry you and you want the same thing, I can tell." Diana said matter of factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Adalind stared in shock at her daughter, mouth literally hanging open, purposely avoiding looking at anyone else, especially Nick.

Nick however felt no embarrassment or need to dismiss the girls observations. "Your mother and I want to take our time, to make sure we are not rushing into anything. We have both been through alot and have made some decisions we regret, and some we don't. We want to be certain committing our lives to one another fits in the second category, not the first."

Diana seemed to understand what Nick was saying. She could see how much he loved her mother and how much her mother loved him. They just needed a little more time to not be so afraid.

They continued watching the rest of the movie in relative silence, it ended with everyone getting what they deserved, for better or worse.

Adalind wondered if what she deserved was a life with Nick and her children or a life where she would lose everyone she loved and either wound up alone or dead.

Nick was imagining a life with Adalind and their children. He hoped he would live long enough to see it, though grimms really did not have long life spans. Still, he dreamed of being married to the woman he loved and watching their kids grow up.

He had a feeling if he proposed anytime soon Adalind would think he was only doing it to make her or Diana happy, or because he felt obligated.

So they needed a little more time to figure this thing out.

Monroe started to plan. He knew that clock he was restoring would be the perfect wedding gift to Nick and Adalind.


	5. Lazy Day

The rain falls steadily against the windows of their home. It's about mid morning, but since Nick doesn't have to go into work, he continues to lay there with Adalind in his arms. He pulls her in tighter and begins to drift back to sleep.

When he feels the bed shift and senses Diana crawling in a few minutes later, Nick makes room for her, opening his arms, and she settles in between him and her mother.

A soft cooing comes from the crib and Kelly is lifted into the air and then placed in with his parents and sister on the bed.

"Thank you, Diana" Nick whispers, moving his hand to lay on Adalind's hip. So his arm was draped over both of her children. Adalind mirrored his movement and the family layed like that for a couple hours more. Just enjoying the sound of the rain and the feeling of warmth surrounding them.

It was decided, by silent agreement, that this was to be a lazy day. Just laying around the loft, doing nothing in particular.

Nick's stomach broke the quiet by growling so loud it had Diana giggling.

"Guess it's time for breakfast" Adalind said. And everyone made their way into the kitchen.

Diana danced toys in front of Kelly, making her baby brother laugh, while Nick and Adalind made french toast, bacon, sliced fruit, juice for the kids and coffee for the adults.

The adults moved gracefully around the kitchen, able to anticipate where the other one was headed and either stepping out of the way, leaning back or retrieving the object needed by the other person.

Nick touched the small of Adalind's back as he came around and stood beside her. She glanced up at him and smiled, which he returned.

"This is really nice" Adalind thought. She had her family all to herself for the whole day. It was a rare occurrence for Nick not to be working on a case for either of his jobs, and Diana had been missing from Adalind's life for two years, and was already a preteen, but now the whole family was getting to spend a lazy day together,

just being a normal family.

Adalind didn't think she would ever feel this much happiness.

The food was placed on the table and kelly in his high chair. Adalind saw Nick look around the table and knew he was thinking the same thing she had been.

They both knew what it was like to feel alone and lonely. To feel like outsiders, like they didn't belong anywhere. But here, in this place and at this time, they were not alone. They had family. People to go home to, people to share a home with. What once seemed like an impossible dream was now a reality.

Adalind not only had both of her children in her life, but also the man she loved, one who actually loved her back and showed her in a million different ways each day just how much.

It was so much more than a hexenbiest could ever want.

For Nick's part, he could not help but feel like his life was finally what he wanted it to be. The woman who sat at the table with him always made him feel like he was the best thing to happen to her.

Adalind was amazing for his ego.

He was a father, something he had always wanted to be. Diana may not be his blood, but he considered her his daughter all the same. Nick still felt guilty that Adalind and Diana had missed so much being apart for two years, but he hoped the future would hold enough good memories to at least make the past less painful.

And he and Adalind had a son.

They could watch him grow up. They could see his first steps and hear his first words. Nothing could replace what Adalind had lost, but Kelly was a second chance for happiness.

For both of his parents.

Nick had lost a lot too. He had known more than his fair share of heartbreak. He wasn't expecting his life to be easy from now on, Far from it. He just knew that he had hope for a happy future.

They spent the lazy day telling stories. Some personal. Some about myths, legends and lore.

Nick shared some of the stories he had read in the grimm books.

Adalind, about the practises of ancient cultures, though she made sure to keep them age appropriate.

Diana felt like a normal girl, with a normal family. Nick and Adalind never once made her feel as if using her magic was odd, infact her mother often used magic and dad never so much as batted an eye in those moments.

What others would see as strange and try to draw attention to it, Diana's parents just acted as though it was another part of everyday life.

No big deal.

Diana was so happy to have a family that not only accepted her, but loved her and made her feel like she was part of a real family.

And the fact that her baby brother alway lit up when his sister played with him was the best thing ever.

Kelly was a baby. He didn't care about his sister's powers or that she was different. All he wanted was lots of hugs and kisses and to be fed and changed when needed.

Those last two needs were the adults responsibility.

They were a family, and everybody felt it.

Still there was something more that was needed.

The topic had been mentioned before, but had been easily dismissed. Still, it was there. And it wasn't going away anytime soon.

Nick wanted to be married. It may be just a legal contract to most, but a commitment was something he still desired, deeply. Nick took marriage very seriously, and wanted to make his whole family officially his.

Adalind wanted to be Nick's wife. She wanted to stand up in front of witnesses and have him place a ring on her finger. To recite vows of forever and make a promise that only death would separate them.

Diana wanted to wear a pretty dress and flower crown. She wanted to eat cake and do silly dances. But more than anything Diana wanted a promise that Nick would never walk away from her or her mother, that she would have two parents that loved each other and were happy together.

She wanted the fairytale.

And on that lazy day, the fairytale seemed possible.

Across the city, in a house filled with clocks, a blutbad and a fuchsbau were not having a lazy day and instead were having this conversation.

"I'm telling you. Nick is going to propose to Adalind any day now and I want to have this clock done in time to give it to them as a wedding present."

"Monroe, Even if Nick proposes to Adalind today, it will still take some time to organize a proper wedding. You saw the look on Diana's face, when we were watching that movie. That girl is hoping for a big wedding. And knowing Nick, he will want to make the two most important women in his life happy. That means giving Adalind her dream wedding, so Diana can wear a dress similar to her mothers and have everyone see that they are a complete family. If you stress yourself out too much, you are going to end up being careless and might do more harm than good to that clock."

"What if they decide to let the eisbibers plan the wedding. Bud and his lodge would do anything for Nick. I'm sure they would be more than happy to help. Like, they could have an event that rivals a royal wedding fully created in a couple of weeks."

"While i don't doubt that is a possibility, I am also pretty certain you will still have plenty of time to finish the clock. Nick would say something to is if he had bought a ring."

"What if he decides to use the one he bought for Juliet"

At his wife's pointed look, Monroe winces, realizing how stupid of a question that was. "Right, Nick would never do that. A man would have to be a total jackass to try something like that"


	6. Planning

"Do you know a good professional photographer?" Nick asked Monroe. "I want to have some family photo's taken. Real ones, not just the kind you snap with your phone. Having Diana back with her mother, I think we need a family portrait.

Monroe gives a glance at Rosalie, fighting the urge to say,

See, see, he wants a photographer, he is obviously planning a future with Adalind. Any day now he is going to propose, and they will be planning their wedding. I was completely in the right to be stressing about finishing that clock.

But since that would only cause him trouble, and have him in the proverbial dog house for a month, Monroe thought it best to just answer Nick's request.

"A friend of Bud's has his own studio, and from what I hear, he will even go to the location of your choice if you want natural scenery."

"That's a great idea, as long as it's a rare clear day in Portland. Pretty sure both of my hexenbiests would want to look their best, and would throw a fit if the weather messed up their hair."

"You're not planning on just springing the idea on Adalind are you?" Rosalie asks. "I know you think it would be a nice surprise, but Adalind would want time to plan how she will want everyone dressed."

"Oh, don't worry." Nick laughed. " As soon as I make the appointment I'll tell Adalind, so she will have plenty of time to drive herself, and everyone around her crazy with obsessing over having the perfect portrait."

"You're really doing the family thing now, does that mean you're thinking of popping the question to Adalind, soon." Monroe asked. Hoping to get confirmation on his suspicions.

"I've been thinking about it. I would love to make my family officially mine, but Adalind has always had an independent nature and I'm not sure if she see's herself as somebody's wife, I know she loves me. And I hope she knows I love her. I'm just not sure if she wants the whole church, vows, and being committed to each other till death do us part thing." Nick looks at Rosalie.

"Has Adalind ever said anything to you about how she thinks, or feels about getting married"

"Sorry" Rosalie answers sympathetically. "The topic of marriage or weddings has never come up." She pauses, then continues remembering something "But she did say she wants with you what Monroe and I have. So that might include you putting a ring on her finger."

The look on Nick's face was hopeful.

Rosalie was grateful she had remembered that conversation with Adalind, after Kelly was born. Nick was a family man, with or without legal document's, Nick lived and breathed for the people he loved.

He deserved, more than anyone, to have all his dreams come true. He had been through enough. Suffered enough. Lost more than anyone should. Life owed him some happiness.

"Dude, of course Adalind wants to marry you. She's probably already planning your wedding." Monroe joked. "Or Diana is. Going by the look on her face when we watched that movie at Bud's."

"Anyway," Rosalie injected. "I think it's pretty certain you have nothing to worry about, at least in regards to Adalind's interest in a life with you."

"Though, you know" Monroe supplied. "The best evidence will be Adalind's reaction when you tell her you scheduled a family photoshoot. If she's happy or excited, that means she believes you are already family and it's a great idea. If she fakes a smile, or suggest that you not get a picture with her or Diana, then that means she think's you're making presumptions and crossing boundaries.

Later, when Nick got home and told Adalind they had an appointment with a professional photographer, he saw tears well up in her eyes, a smile spread on her face, she then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him near senseless.

He was pretty sure the kiss would have continued if not for the giggling little girl in the room.

Adalind blushed and removed her arms from Nick's neck.

Still smiling brightly, she said "I've been wanting a family portrait. I just wasn't sure how to ask you about it."

"Well, now you don't have to ask." Nick replied, looking at both of his hexenbiests. "All you have to figure out now is what you want us to wear."

Adalind's smile got bigger, and she gave Nick another kiss, though this one just a quick peck.

Diana saw the exchange. She would be in a family portrait. Further proof she now had a real family.

The fact that Nick had been the one to arrange it meant he viewed Diana as much his child as Kelly.

She wondered if there was anything else Nick was planning for his family.


	7. Further Planning

Adalind was getting giddy planning what her family would wear in their portrait. She felt as though she would burst with happiness.

When Nick had told her, he planned for them all to get their pictures taken, it had given Adalind hope that Nick wanted the same things she did. That maybe, just maybe, they would be spending forever together.

It would be a dream come true.

Adalind ached for Nick. She wanted him to propose, she wanted him to commit to spending the rest of his life with her.

Now that Diana was back, all Adalind needed to make her life perfect, was Nick to make what they had official.

A family portrait was a great start.

"I know detectives have uniforms"

"No, absolutely not" Nick interrupted. Knowing exactly where this conversation was going and deciding to nip it in the bud."

"But it would add so much regal and elegance to the picture" Adalind insisted.

"You will just have to make do with normal clothes for that."

She decided on a different tactic.

"You know, I think you would look very handsome in your uniform."

He raises his eyebrows at her, as she walks up to him and wrapps her arms around his neck. His arms wrap around her waist automatically.

Damn this woman knows how to play him.

Adalind runs her fingers through Nick's hair, and slides her thumb over his jawline.

"It's a lot of work to put on and take off. Not really sure it's even allowed to be worn for pictures." He says half heartedly, already certain she is going to have her way.

A wicked grin spreads on her face. "I promise to help you put it on" Then she leans up and whispers in his ear, "and to take it off"

Shit! Well, that did it. Nick was going to wear that damn uniform.

At the look on his face. Adalind knew she had won. She squeals with delight, jumping up and down, and kisses Nick with pure joy.

Hearing her mother's delight, Diana looks up from playing with Kelly and asks, "Is dad going to wear his uniform in the family photo."

Still smiling brightly, Adalind nods.

Nick furrows his eyebrows and looks between mother and daughter. "Did the two of you discuss this before asking me."

"Mom said, she thought the picture would be perfect if you wore your uniform. She said that she wanted me to ask, if she couldn't figure out how to convince you, but I guess she didn't need my help after all."

Nick gives Adalind a pointed look. "Really"

Adalind shrugs. "You said you were letting me plan what everyone would wear. I was determined to make you stick to that plan. By any means necessary."

Truth was, he really wasn't surprised. Adalind had always been a cunning and resourceful woman. She had always found a way to get what she needed or wanted. The difference was, now, they were on the same side, and they wanted each other to be happy.

Adalind, now, only used her cunning on him in ways that had Nick wanting more.

The look of happiness on her face was worth any annoyance putting on his full uniform would be. Not that he was going to tell her that.

Nick could be just as cunning, and if there was any reason to have Adalind be playful and passionate, he wasn't passing that up.

"I'm going to put Kelly in a cute blue outfit, so he matches his daddy" Adalind said, practically beaming.

"What are we going to where, mom." Diana asked.

"Not sure yet" Adalind answered, thinking "maybe a lighter shade of blue, so we can all match. A soft pink might be nice, or a lavender and yellow combo"

"Watch out Diana" Nick warned. "You're mother is about to make you change outfits like a fashion model during this photo shoot."

Adalind shoots a glare at Nick, but it hold very little weight as the smile returns near immediately to her face.

All of Adalind's excitement over planning how their family will look in the pictures, had Nick wondering how Adalind would be planning a wedding.

More specifically, her wedding to him.

Would she want to go all out, or have something quiet with just their closest friends. She would probably want him to wear his uniform.

They would have to invite Hank and Wu, and knowing Adalind, she would wrangle them into wearing their uniforms as well.

Nick smiled, they wouldn't stand a chance.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted it.

His and Adalind's wedding. To make it official. Make their family official.

Nick made his decision. He was going to take that risk again. He would propose, and he hoped this time, his proposal would be answered with a yes.


	8. Ideas of a proposal

Nick kissed each and every knuckle on Adalind's hands. Then reached up and kissed the tip of her nose and each eyelid. They were laying in bed, Adalind still asleep, and all Nick wanted to do was keep laying here with her, looking at his beautiful Adalind. He sent a silent prayer, with his entire being, that she will say yes, when he asks her to marry him. He believed they were meant for each other, too much had happened that drove them together to think otherwise.

Adalind's eyes fluttered open, and a smile spread her lips, which in Nick's opinion, made them far too tempting to resist kissing.

"Hmn, good morning" she said softly.

"Morning" Nick traced his fingertips over her face.

Adalind felt butterflies in her stomach at the way Nick was looking at her.

But the day had to start and any sweet nothings on either of their tongues would have to wait till later.

All day Nick thought about how he wanted to propose to Adalind. It had to be just right for her. It had to be perfect.

He wanted her knees to go week and her heart to race. He wanted to make it special, unforgetable, better than anything she ever imagined.

His preoccupied mind was not missed by his partner.

"Hey man, what's with you today, you've seemed to be somewhere else."

"I'm going to ask Adalind to marry me"

"Wow" Hank's eyes widened. "You're planning on making what you've got official. Congrat's man"

"Don't congratulate me yet, she hasn't said yes, Adalind doesn't even know I'm planning to propose"

"You're proposing to Adalind," Wu walks up, "are you using the same ring you bought for Juliet."

Hank and Nick both shoot him an incredulous look.

"You would have to be a complete moron to propose to a woman with a ring originally meant for someone else." Hank said. "Besides Nick sold that ring to a pawn shop back when he sold his house"

"Needed all the money I could get, since I had to support a new baby and his mother, plus get a place that would keep all of us safe." Nick explained.

"Well, that makes sense" Wu commented. "So when are you popping the question"

"Not sure yet, but I want to make it special, and unique to the type of woman Adalind is."

"You could always do what my cousin did, hide the ring in her favorite dessert, that way, when she swallows it, and you have to wait to get it back, you have a funny story to tell for every anniversary"

"Thanks Wu, but I think I'll go in a different direction."

"Suits your self"

"Wait" Hank said, "isn't that the same cousin whose wife is always threatening to leave him"

"I said it would make for a funny story, not a happy marriage."

Nick decided to see Monroe and Rosalie before heading home. He hoped they would be of help in what he wanted to do to propose to Adalind.

"Nick" Monroe greeted as soon as the grimm entered the shop. "You look like you've got something on your mind. Hank's not with you, so probably not case related, although I could be wrong."

"Do you need our help with something, Nick" Rosalie asks. Realizing whatever the grimm had on his mind, had him tense and deciding to interrupt her husband to find out what it was.

"I want to propose to Adalind, and I like to do it with antique wedding rings. Monroe, I was hoping one of your clients who has an antique shop would have what I am looking for"

Rosalie walks around the counter and gives Nick a hug, wishing him and Adalind all the happiness she and Monroe have.

Monroe, for his part, looked like he was about to jump out of his skin with excitement. Not only was his best friend getting married, but he wanted to do it with antique rings, not new ones, they would go perfectly with the clock Monroe would be giving Nick and Adalind as a wedding present.

Rosalie saw her husband's excitement and prayed he could keep it together and not give anything away. Nick and Adalind should learn together they were getting that clock and it should be on their actual wedding day.

There were actually quite a few antique dealers who contracted Monroe from time to time, some had jewelry some did not, and some, as Monroe put it, were lying cheapskates who would sell a factory made item, as if it were one hundred years old and hand crafted. He promised to help the grimm find the perfect wedding set for his future bride.

And if Monroe just so happened to try to push him toward a set that was of the same vintage as the clock, than all the better.

The blutbad wondered if he could yet his lovely and cunning wife to convince the bride to be to look for a dress of similar era, like plan the whole wedding around it. Though maybe not, might be pushing that to far.

Nick felt a great amount of relief. Everything was moving in the right direction. All he needed now, was to plan the perfect proposal, and he had a good idea on how he wanted to do it.

"You still do not need to rush on that clock" Rosalie tells her husband, once the grimm had left. "And don't think I don't know you well enough to know you were hoping I could convince Adalind to wear a dress similar to the style of the era that clock is from. This will be Nick and Adalind's wedding. Which means we only give our opinion when it is asked for and " Rosalie places her finger over Monroe's lips when he tries to protest. "We support any decision our friends make, understood."

"Yes" Monroe says half heartedly, but then looked at his wife and said, "A Grimm and a Hexenbiest getting married, this is not going to be a normal wedding."

Rosalie nodded in agreement.

Nick entered the loft, and was greeted by the sight of his son floating in the air, laughing his cute baby squeal and a blonde haired teen making ghost noises.

He decides to go to the mother of both of these beings, who is watching her children with pure delight.

Adalind feels Nick's arms wrap around her and his nose burry in her hair, then hears him ask "what are they doing?"

"Diana found a book of ghost stories, and she decided to recreate some of the moments using her baby brother."

Diana sees Nick and walks over, floating Kelly along with her.

Nick reaches his arms out. Plucks Kelly from the air with one and wraps Diana in a hug with the other.

His and Adalind's eyes meet and they shook their heads. No matter how different their children were from others, they were still normal kids. Who could be so silly and drive their parents crazy.


	9. Buying the Rings

"We need to find a house with more bedrooms." Adalind said to Nick, then thinking about their situation corrected "or, actual bedrooms. We have two kids and you and I need privacy"

Nick nodded in agreement. He had gotten the warehouse as a way of keeping them all safe, but privacy and comfort was beginning to become to much of a sacrifice. When it was just two adults and a baby, it made sense, even when he and Adalind began an intimate relationship, it was still a comfortable situation, but now they had Diana, who, though technically only two years old, looked and had the understanding of a twelve year old. Not so convenient when it came to the adult activities Nick and Adalind wanted.

"Besides" Adalind continued, "A family portrait would look so much better hanging over a fireplace, than on a cement brick wall."

Nick raised his eyebrows at her. "You seem to already have something in mind."

"Not really, just been thinking"

"Uh huh, which means you've got your heart set on something and you're seeing if I would be interested in the same thing before actually telling me."

"Adalind felt her stomach clench in nervousness. She did have a house in mind. She had seen it when she first moved to Portland, it hadn't made sense to purchase at the time, she was a single woman, but she had found out the couple who had purchased the house were getting a divorce and had decided to sell.

"A co worker is representing a couple who are divorcing and have decided to just liquidate and split evenly all of their assets and that includes their house. The open house is in a couple days and I was hoping you would want to go look at it."

Nick smiles, seeing, by the look on Adalind's face, how important this house must be to her.

"No problem, we'll all go together."

She sighs with relief still not really knowing how much Nick would humor her. He seemed to love her, maybe even wanted to spend his life with her, but her heart had been broken and her hopes crushed too many times before, to truly believe that someone would give her what she always dreamed of.

Nick kissed Adalind goodbye and headed out. He needed to meet up with Monroe at an antique shop to look at a wedding set.

When he got there, the blutbad was waiting out front. Nick could almost swear the older man looked more excited than him.

They entered the shop and were greeted by an enthusiastic gentleman, who morphed into a willahra as soon as he spotted Nick.

Nick was about to assure the wesson that there was nothing to fear when Monroe said, "I told Carl that my friend the grimm was looking for a wedding ring set for his hexenbiest girlfriend."

Monroe had wanted to insure that the shopkeeper was not only prepared for seeing a grimm, but would also understand said grimm was open minded and excepting.

Carl smiled and said "Yes, it will be a great honor to be of service to the grimm who has helped wesson instead of just chopping off heads."

He then motioned them to the farthest end of a jewelry counter. This section had various styles of rings from several time periods. But one set in particular caught Nick's eye.

The willahra noticed and quickly pulled out the rings.

"This set is truly one of a kind. It was hand crafted near four hundred years ago. The story is that it was designed for a noble couple, said to be very much in love on their wedding day."

They were unique. Silver and gold were interwoven, rubies, sapphires and tiny pearls of both black and white adorned the bands.

The beauty of the contrasts reminded Nick of he and Adalind, seemingly so different but very much alike.

Monroe watched his grimm best friend stare in awe at the wedding set, feeling more and more smug. He knew it had been a good idea to bring Nick to Carl's shop. Monroe had seen those rings several weeks ago, and they had stuck in his mind. The design had made him think of Nick and Adalind and looked to be from the same era as the clock he was restoring.

"If you would like, I can have them sized for you." Carl offered.

"They're already in Adalind's and mine's sizes." Nick said softly.

Alright, that shocked the two wesson watching.

"Wait, really. They're in your sizes" Monroe asked, dumbfounded.

"I've kissed Adalind's fingers enough times to know how big they are. If I were to put this ring on her right now, it would fit."

It had to be fate that brought Nick to this shop, just as it was fate that caused Nick and Adalind's lives to collide as they did.

And just as he knew Adalind was meant to be his wife, so also Nick knew these rings were meant to be worn by Adalind and him.

Nick gave Carl the first payment on the rings. The shop owner immediately put the set in his back safe, until the grimm was ready to pick them up.

Monroe could hardly believe how perfect it was that he had seen the wedding set while doing one job, got a clock as payment for another job and Nick announcing he wanted to marry Adalind, all within a few weeks.

Monroe and Nick thanked Carl for his help and headed out.

"Dude, It's like some weird cosmic destiny, that you found the perfect style of rings that already fit you and Adalind" Monroe said, still in disbelief.

All Nick could do was nod his head in agreement. So many intense thoughts and emotions were going through him at that moment, the strongest one being that he was finally solidifying a union with the woman he loved.


	10. A Home and a Picture

Nick was still thinking about those rings a couple of days later, when he had his family looking at the house Adalind had talked about.

While he knew they needed a better place than the loft, there was still a lot to consider, when deciding on a home for the family of a grimm.

Nick first observed at the place with a family man's eye.

It really was beautiful.

Four bedrooms, two and a half baths, a two car garage, swimming pool.

It was perfect for them.

With the bonus that Adalind got from her law firm, there would be zero issue with affording the house.

Next came the cop's eye.

The security would most definitely need to be upgraded, better locks, and a complete alarm system with cameras.

While Nick knew he didn't have to worry about his two girls in a fair fight, there was always the chance of too many sneaking up on them when they are distracted.

He didn't want to take any risks with his family.

Adalind knew what Nick was thinking, she smiled seeing him eye the common locks and security system. Without a doubt, the first items purchased for the home, would be new and more complex locks and a security system by Nick's own design.

Nick's scrutiny meant he liked the house and wanted it as much as she did.

It took a great deal of effort to keep her smile in check and not jump up and down with excitement.

They put in their bid for the house with the real estate agent and headed to the spice shop to meet up with Monroe and Rosalie.

"I can't wait for you to see it, so beautiful, and there's even a pool. Think of all the backyard barbeques we can have" Adalind gushed with excitement.

"Well, when the weather in Portland allows it" Monroe commented, earning an elbow in the side from his wife.

"I have so many idea's for how to decorated every room." Adalind continued undeterred. "I would love to have an old clock in the living room, not a cuckoo clock, something with chimes. So, I would love it, if you would be on the lookout for one, please Monroe, it would mean a lot."

Rosalie could practically feel the smugness radiating off of her husband.

Monroe nodded, and promised he would find the perfect clock for Nick and Adalind's new home.

The grimm swore he saw something on the blutbad's face, that made him think the older man had something up his sleeve.

A glance at Rosalie only furthered Nick's suspicions.

The wesson couple was up to something.

He decided to let it go, for now. The grimm doubted if either one was up to trouble. Gut instinct said it would be something Nick's family would love.

And whatever made Adalind happy, he was more than ok with.

The next day, when they were getting ready for their portrait session, the real estate agent called to notify them the house was theirs

The previous owners had liked that it would be a cop's family that would be moving in, they had a great deal of respect for law enforcement, and thought a man who put his life on the line every day deserved to live in the home.

Helping Nick into his uniform, as she promised she would, Adalind said to him,"I wonder what they would have thought if they knew being a detective was just one of your dangerous jobs."

Nick smiled, enjoying the feel of her fingers drift over his chest, wishing she was removing the shirt instead of helping to cover him in more clothes.

His eyes roamed over her form. Adalind was the picture of feminine beauty and softness. She wore a dress that hugged her waist and flowed out, stopping just at her knees. White and shear with red roses adorning in an elegant and tasteful style.

Somehow, she had found a similar style dress in Diana's size.

If anyone asked NIck, he would have sworn hexenbiest magic had something to do with it.

Kelly had on a navy blue pants and jacket set with a white shirt, looking like a miniature version of Nick.

Do to a drizzle outside, there was no choice but to have the pictures done at the studio.

The photographer was an energetic eisbiber named Roy, who Nick recognised from Bud's lodge.

Roy was so excited to be taking the portrait for the hero grimm's family, he kept fully woging and unwoging, causing Diana and Kelly to giggle.

The children were first in having their portraits done, separately and together, Adalind had one with each of her children, than of all three of them together. Nick followed suit, then the whole family together.

After Roy took a few shot, he and Nick exchanged a look, Nick nodded. The two had talked about this the day before. Nick calling to confirm the appointment and to add one more picture would need to be taken.

Pulling the ring from his pocket, Nick got down on one knee in front of a very shocked looking Adalind. He could see the big grin on Diana's face as he asked her mother.

"Adalind, will you marry me."


	11. Adalind says yes

Adalind's eyes filled with tears. Nick Burkhardt, the man she loved, was proposing.

She felt as though her heart was in her throat, and while there were a million things she wanted to say to him, all Adalind could get out was a shaky,

"Yes"

Nick smiled brightly, slipped the ring on her finger, then stood and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her passionately.

There were several flashes from the camera. The photographer knowing the couple would want these pictures to help remember this moment for the rest of their lives.

Diana held Kelly, clapping his little hands together in celebration.

Reluctantly, Nick pulled his lips away from Adalind's and loosened his arms around her.

He took comfort in knowing he would have the rest of their lives to hold and kiss her.

She was going to be his wife.

They finished their session and headed to Monroe and Rosalie's to give them the good news.

There was an abundance of hugs and congratulations. Rosalie gushing over how beautiful and unique the ring was. Monroe decided to tell the women he had gone with Nick to pick it out and that the rings were already in his and Adalind's sizes, how crazy of a coincidence was that.

"Sounds like fate to me" Rosalie stated, smiling tenderly at the newly engaged couple.

Adalind eyes are wide with shock "And before we went to get our pictures taken, we got a call from the realtor telling us we got the house."

She could feel the tears coming again, everything she ever wanted, had ever dreamed of, was now in her grasp.

She had both of her children safe with her.

The man she loved just promised to spend the rest of his life with her.

And they would be living in the home of her dreams.

Nick pulled Adalind to him and kissed her tenderly. It only lasted a few seconds, but it conveyed that he was just as happy, and just as in awe of how fate had given them everything the dreamed of, and with one another.

"So, have you guys thought about what you want to do for your wedding yet"

"Monroe, they just got engaged, and were told they have a house. I doubt if wedding planning is on the forefront right now."

"Nick proposed in front of an eisbiber, I'm pretty sure the entire lodge knows by now, which will mean half of Portland will know by the end of the day. A lot of wesson are gonna want to send gifts to the hero grimm and his new fiance."

As if on cue, Nick phone rings.

He's barely able to get out "Burkhardt" when he hears Bud's voice ramble.

"Is it true, of course it's true. Why would Roy make it up, he even said he has the pictures to prove it, you're engaged to Adalind, who is the mother of your son, not that that is the reason you're marrying her, of course you are marrying her because you love her, which is the only reason to marry someone, she makes you happy, and you make her happy, which is good since you are getting married and planning on spending the rest of your lives together, till death do you part, which hopefully won't be for another fifty years or more, hopefully more"

Nick had decided to put Bud on speaker, so everyone would be able to hear the eisbiber's ramble, the longer he went the bigger the smiles got on everyone's faces.

The poor man went on. "Roy called us the moment you left, he was so excited he could barely form the words, all of his sentences kept running together, my wife already has every woman at the lodge planning your wedding and wedding feast, no raw tomato of course for Adalind, it would be very bad if the bride broke out in hives at her own wedding, but I thought I better ask you when you wanted to have your wedding, since it is your wedding, you should probably get to pick out the food and venue you want, if you want to have it at the lodge, we all are more than ok with that, you are our friend Nick, and you helped us, we will be more than happy to help you with your wedding."

"Bud" Rosalie interrupted, catching the look of "I told you so" from her husband and giving him back a look of "don't start". "They just got engaged. I doubt they have been able to think about wedding planning yet."

"Oh, high Rosalie, high Monroe, is Nick and Adalind with you, or did I call the wrong phone."

"You called the right phone, Bud, I just have you on speaker, we're with Monroe and Rosalie at the spice shop." Nick confirms.

"Oh, good, then I can invite all of you to dinner at the same time. My wife wanted me to call all of you so we can start discussing the wedding. Is Hank and Wu with you too, because they are invited to dinner as well."

"I will let them know" Nick says, shaking his head at how the eisbibers had managed to hijack his and Adalind's engagement.

Some time later at the station, Hank catches up to Wu and says

"It's official, Adalind said yes, she and Nick are getting married, and because Nick is a hero with the eisbiber community, they are hosting a dinner at Bud's house and you and I are invited. Nick just called me and told me everything, he also said that he and Adalind got the house they were looking at."

"Well, it's about time everything goes right in his life after all the wrong that happened."

Hank could not agree more.


	12. Wedding Day

Nick and Adalind's wedding day came much faster than either one had thought.

Turns out, when eisbibers get involved, a large scale event can be prepared in just two weeks.

Nick had been insistent that he wanted Trubel to be able to attend, so that meant waiting another week, until she was back from her mission and they could give her the good news.

When the younger grimm heard, she gave both Nick and Adalind a tight hug, congratulating them and wishing them a lifetime of happiness.

She also insisted that she was not wearing a dress, no matter how much she loved both of them, they would have to heavily drug her for the entire length of the ceremony to get her into a dress.

"Actually" Adalind explained, "we already thought of that and have decided to put you on Nick's side. If that's ok?"

That earned the blonde another hug, and a look of relief from the young woman.

Than, as a thought occurred to her, Trubel asked, "Does that mean I'm the best man or a groomsman or what?"

Nick laughed, "No, you will be a groom's attendant, non gender specific." He looked at her tenderly and said, "You have been like a sister to me, and it means a lot, you standing by my side."

Trubel understood Nick was talking about more than just his wedding.

"Damn it, Nick. Everytime, I do this with you."

Her eyes overflowed with tears, and she went into Nick's outstretched arms, like so many other times, sobbing like a baby.

Only Nick Burkhard could make her cry like this. Only Nick Burkhardt had been able to bring out the vulnerable part of her, and never made her feel weak for doing it.

Nick felt overcome with happiness, his entire family would be in his eyesight has he and Adalind exchanged vows that would bind them together for the rest of their lives.

He had lost so much, been through too much pain and sadness.

Now he was finally making official that he and Adalind were a family.

Adalind, herself felt overjoyed at finally have someone who would fight for her happiness. Someone who would put her first. Someone who had proven to love her just as much as she loved him.

She had a real family for the first time in her life, people who cared about her enough to look out for her, support her, and stand by her side.

She almost felt as if her heart would burst from holding so much love.

There was so much love for so many people, that when Monroe and Bud insisted Nick and Adalind spend the night before the wedding apart, they couple only got mildly annoyed.

"I think we spent enough time apart. Adalind and I have been living together for a while now and we have a son, so that tradition doesn't really make much sense." Nick explained as patiently as possible.

Monroe countered with "I think it's more about how busy everyone is going to be. You know, all the things women have to do to look the way they want. All us guys have to do is shower and dress."

"Trubel's standing on my side, she will be wearing a suit like the rest of us. Do you expect her to go with the girls or stay with us guys as you put it."

"She's on the groom's side so it makes sense she stays with the groomsmen, attendants, you know what I mean, my wife is insisting on this because she said her sister and some of the other ladies will be doing the bridal attendants hair, so please do not get my wife mad, because than I will have to deal with her." Bud explained in his usual ramble.

Nick decided just to give in, reminding himself he would have the rest of his life to spend the night with and wake up in the morning to the love of his life.

But that didn't mean he wasn't going to kiss his Adalind soundly before they parted ways the night before the big day. Needing her taste and touch to get him through until he met her at the alter.

The morning could not pass fast enough. Nick could feel himself shaking with anticipation.

"Dude, you alright." Hank asked "You seem nervous, not getting cold feet are you."

"Not even close, I feel like I have been waiting my whole life to be married to Adalind. All I want right now is to get to that later so I can finally see her. I hate having to be separated from her, I have had enough of that to last several lifetimes." Nick explained to his partner.

"I hear you man, you and Adalind have been through a lot, but you survived it. I never would have thought in a million years that the two of you would be getting married, but our lives have proven the impossible happens all the time."

"Considering Nick is a grimm who made friends with a blutbad, introduced that bludbad to the fucksbaugh that would become his wife, and that same grimm has an army of eisbibers willing to plan said grimms wedding to the hexenbiest of which he saw his first woge from, I"d say Nick Burkhardt was always meant for a less and more than typical life." Monroe commented.

Everyone agreed with him. Nick's life was insane, and it made the lives of those around him equally insane, but no one would trade it for anything else in the world.

The signal was given and they made their way into their respective positions.

The music started, Nick held his breath waiting for when Adalind would enter.

He didn't know it, but there was a bet going on whether or not he would have to be held back from walking toward his bride before he was supposed to.

Wu had bet the grimm would be out of reach before anyone could stop him.

Monroe had actually considered tying a fishing wire around the man, invisible to most, but strong enough to get attention.

Trubel had already started reaching for Nick, being on the ready if he did decide hurry everything along.

But the moment Adalind stepped into his sight, for Nick, the whole world just stopped.

He was certain he had slipped into some beautiful dream, and he was planning on never waking again.

Adalind's eyes locked with Nick's, and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

She wanted to run to him, but was to overcome to do anything but walk at the pace the music insisted. Their bodies were on automatic, going through the motions as the anticipation was building.

Until finally, at long last, Nick Burkhardt was kissing his wife.

He cupped her in his hand, moving his lips over hers. He was only going to kiss his wife for the first time once, and he was damn well going to make sure to be thorough, just to be sure their marriage was sealed.

They shared mirror looks of joy as they stared at each other. Knowing they had at long last been given something they had wished and dreamed their whole lives for.

When it was time to enter the reception hall, everyone rose to their feet, clapping and cheering at the introduction

"I present to you for the first time as husband and wife Mr. and Mrs. Nick and Adalind Burkhardt."


End file.
